


The one time Aziraphale lost his shit

by Otpfanficsforever234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpfanficsforever234/pseuds/Otpfanficsforever234
Summary: Aziraphale, one of the softest angels in heaven. A being that could hardly hurt a fly.What happens to his soft nature when his best friend is kidnapped. Will he be able to keep his anger in check?





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale felt a pang in his chest as he realised what had happened. It was getting tighter and tighter as his thoughts raced, his breathing getting quicker. 

They had him.

They kidnapped him.

Crowley was gone.

His eye twitched at the idea of what they took him for. Sure Crowley must be on Hells top hit list but he thought their little switch act would make them lay of for a couple centuries, not a couple of weeks.

He wasn’t dead, Aziraphale knew it because he could still feel Crowley’s presence into the world. It was a feeling that Aziraphale never got around to telling Crowley about. 

But right now, Aziraphale wasn’t going to let them get away with this. Angel he may be, but when it comes to Crowley, they better pray.

The bookshop doors slammed behind him and a crack formed in the window. He didn’t care. He had somewhere to be.

———

Searing pain ventured up his back as the rag was dragged across his body. The rag was soaked in holy water and was putting him in fits of screams and agony. It had been an hour and all they’ve done is torture him. 

He didn’t mind the beating and the deep cuts, it was the holy water that made him squirm. Of course he knew Hell hated him but he never thought they would go this far. Well, it was hell.

His wings were curled behind him, tied together with rope that he couldn’t break. He could feel the scratch against his black feathers and it stung, there was definitely blood. 

There was multiple cuts across his body, but the worst one had to be the word carved into his stomach. “Traitor” it said, there was a pool of red around his abdomen and he could’ve sworn he blacked out from pain a couple times.

He told himself he could deal with it, that the pain wouldn’t last, that he had survived falling so he could survive this. But it was a lie, this was worse than the fall. 

Crowley wished he could disappear, get away from the pain. But his mind was snapped back to reality when one of the torturers grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to make their eyes meet. Black eyes stared into the dying serpents happily.

“Don’t think your getting out of this any time soon traitor. We’ve got plans upon plans for you.” The Demon snarled, punching Crowley in the face. Warm liquid trickled down his lip as his mind went fuzzy. “Don’t go passing out on us Crowley, we still want our fun.” 

Crowley’s thoughts raced, he thought back to the book shop. Aziraphale. His best friend. What will happen to him if he finds out he’s dead? What would happen to the kindhearted angel? Crowley remembers how he felt when he thought Aziraphale had died, he felt broken. He was dead set on drinking until the end of time, or using holy water on himself. Just to not go about life knowing Aziraphale wasn’t in it.

How would the angel feel? He hopes he would be able to move on. 

As Crowley was inches away from passing out, there was a enormous crash. All the demons whipped their heads up to see what the commotion was. Dust covered the destruction and all their eyes landed on the glowing white orbs that were glaring at them all.

The dust settled and Crowley could only make out the outline of wings, another demon? But it wasn’t.

The figure stormed forward, eyes glowing brighter as it advanced. Demons backing away but it did them no good.

“Oh fuck.” One of the demons exclaimed before he was flung across the room from a powerful burst of energy.

All the demons quivered as it charged, whipping its wings around to throw them into the corner. Pointing its palm at all of them.

A light formed around its hand which made the demons gasp, but it was silent seconds later as the figure discorporated them all, leaving only the figure and Crowley in the room.

Crowley groaned in pain which caused the being to rush over. Planting its knees on the floor next to the demon, breathing almost non existent. Crowley couldn’t see who was in front of him, his vision too blurry. It wasn’t until the being spoke that Crowley knew.

“Oh no... Crowley. What did they do to you?” Aziraphale was quick to untie Crowley’s wings, noticing how they were bleeding from the friction of the ropes. Once untied the wings limply fell to the floor, no effort to lift themselves. 

“Ang-el?” Crowley croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. He was still in pain, but relieved that Aziraphale has come for him. 

“It’s me dear, I’m here. Let me help you.” Aziraphale spoke softly, trying to calm the fallen angel. Placing his hand over his wound. Crowley winced and finally passed out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Aziraphale thought for a second that Crowley had died but reassured himself that he had just passed out. 

Lifting the demon on his shoulder, he walked out of hell. Walking passed a couple demons that stared, not saying anything as to not tempt the enraged angel.

Aziraphale dragged Crowley out of Hell and into the bookshop, slowly placing him on one of the couches. He then spent the next 2 hours healing him, using all the power he had to fix the damaged they had inflicted. 

While waiting for Crowley to awake he got lost in his thoughts. Had he gone to far? He had never gotten so angry before...did he lose it? He had done a bad thing.. but it was for a good reason! His best friend was in trouble, it was either help him or let him die and Aziraphale was not going to let him die, over his discorporated body.

Crowley was his best friend.. maybe even more. But he put those feelings aside for Crowley’s sake. Didn’t need to ruin their friendship because of his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale was enraged, enraged that they could do this to such a beautiful being. Crowley was so amazing, he didn’t deserve this.

The door to his bookshop opened as the familiar bell went off. He sighed, annoyed at the customer. Bad timing.

“We’re closed, your going to have to come another day dear fellow.” It sounded nicer in his head but it came out very rude. He walked to the desk, his features slightly relaxed. He was still angry about what happened but had to calm down for the sake of the human.

“Thought I’d drop by, see how things we’re doing down here.” A voice spoke which made Aziraphale whip around to lock eyes with the archangel. Features becoming darker.

“Gabriel.” Aziraphale growled, anger fuelling his fire. The archangel smiled, purple eyes swirling happily.

“How’s things? How’s your little demon friend? Heard he got into a spot of trouble?” Gabriel smiled, grasping his hands together smugly. It then clicked for Aziraphale.

“This was your doing! You kidnapped him!” Aziraphale roared, eyebrows scrunched together. 

The angel noticed the flaming sword that lay beneath the desk, within reach. 

“Of course! After hell’s second failed attempt to take him I volunteered my help. Where do you think they got the holy oil? I was happy to provide.” Gabriel looked at Aziraphale like he was stupid like it was old times again. Aziraphale felt like his soul was being twisted. His temperature was through the roof.

“Get out of my shop!” Aziraphale bellowed, staring holes into Gabriel. The archangel seemed unfazed by the order.

“Or what?” Gabriel smirked, thinking of what Aziraphale could do to him that he couldn’t do ten times worse. Aziraphale felt his face twitch as the sword lay in his grasp. Eyes shining bright, he felt heat within but he bypassed it.

His eyes took in the light of the flaming sword as he pointed it towards the archangel, wings stretched out in a threatening way. Gabriel, to say the least, was shocked. Shock mixed with fear.

He could see his reflection in a far away mirror, he looked horrifying. His eyes a deep dark red, swirling like an endless pit of blood.

His wings were stretched out to their fullest, taking up most of the room as they puffed up. The bones within them twitched at the sight of how he looked.

The veins around his eyes were black to show his unholiness. It was a sign of pure rage for an angel, he had never gotten this bad before, but he wasn’t calming down when Gabriel was still here. Taunting him.

“Either you leave now.. or you won’t be leaving at all! Your choice Gabriel. What are you going to choose?” His voice sounded darker, more sinister. He sounded so intimidating, so demonic. Gabriel took a step backwards as Aziraphale advanced, ready to attack.

The next second the archangel was gone, leaving without another word. 

Aziraphale put the sword down and pinched the bridge of his noise, letting out a long held in breath. Something in his head throbbed but he miracled the feeling away. It was just the rage, it was simmering.

He only ever got this angry once a millennium, but it had been a while since his eyes twisted, give or take 5000 years. He knew what he looked like when enraged, and he didn’t like it. 

Normally when the rage is gone he’ll shiver at the thought of how he looked, how he acted. It wasn’t angelic at all. Angels shouldn’t be enraged, it was unholy of them to, but in this situation; he had the right to be.

Normally he’d feel guilt after his rage, but not today. Not today.

 

Two hours later, Crowley began to wake up. Aziraphale was there, waiting to see if he was okay or not. 

Aziraphale smiled when he saw the demon rise up from his laid out position, the wounds across his body and wings must’ve fully healed. 

To say Crowley was shocked was an understatement. He snapped his head around to look at Aziraphale who gave him a soft smile that warmed his stone cold heart. Then he flopped his head on the side of the couch, groaning.

“Pleassse don’t tell me you stormed into Hell and swiped me?” Crowley questioned, glancing at the angel. Aziraphale looked at the demon.

“Well um... I may have done those things... But! I done it for the right reasons, I wasn’t about to leave you there.” Aziraphale was quick to answer, sitting upright in his chair as Crowley rose. Worried look on his face.

“You realise how much trouble you could get in?! Hell will be after you now!” Crowley exclaimed, he wasn’t angry. He was just scared for his angel.

“I very highly doubt that, they know not to mess with you nor I from now on.” Aziraphale muttered. Crowley scrunched his eyebrows.

“Wha- What do you mean? What did you do?” Crowley asked, even more worried. Aziraphale looked in another direction, avoiding eye contact.

“I may have um, destroyed their jail, discorporated some demons and demolished one of their doorways to earth.” Aziraphale rapidly told, hoping that if he said it quick enough then Crowley would bypass it.

“YoU wHaT! You-“ Crowley was shocked, Aziraphale had basically killed demons for him. The sweet angel he had known to love killed demons. Knowing Aziraphale it was probably the first time he discorporated someone.

“I did what I had to! They were hurting you Crowley! It was only a matter of time before you died, if I hadn’t been there!... if you died.. I don’t know what I would’ve done.” He knows exactly what he would’ve done, he would’ve stormed into either heaven or hell and fought to the death. To be honest, he would be hoping to death. He wouldn’t want to live in a world where Crowley wasn’t in it.

Crowley was silent. The angel seemed really distraught over the whole matter, Aziraphale would never admit but a tear was slowly falling down his cheek. He turned away quickly but Crowley still caught it, feeling bad.

“I-I just...” his voice wobbled. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you, it’s a weight I never want to have. That’s why I went down there, because I love you, and I sure as shit was not leaving you down their to die, not in a billion years.” Aziraphale swore, still facing away. Voice becoming more and more broken. His wings were wrapped around him in a cocoon that humans couldn’t see. But Crowley saw. 

It was rare for Crowley to hear Aziraphale swear, but whenever he did it showed him how stressed his angel was. He didn’t like to see his angel stressed.

Crowley wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words. Of course he loved his angel with all of his being, but he wouldn’t have guessed the angel felt the same. He felt his mind short circuit for a second.

The angels eyes were now flowing with tears, but he tried to keep his head high. He wasn’t about to ball in front of Crowley. The demon had already been through so much today.

The demon was still silent, serpent eyes staring at Aziraphale in awe. The angel couldn’t see the longing look, just assumed Crowley was still upset with him. 

Aziraphale looked at anything but Crowley whilst on the verge of a break down. It wasn’t until he was pulled into an embrace that he choked out a cry, turning around to bury his head into the crook of the demons neck.

“It’s okay Angel. It’s okay. I’m here.” Crowley soothed the angel in his arms, placing his hand on the angels back to calm him down. 

“Don’t leave.” Aziraphale mumbled into Crowley’s chest, relaxing at the contact. Crowley just smiled and looked down at his angel.

“Wouldn’t dream of it angel.”


End file.
